


The Sugar Bowl

by shannsleeve



Series: The Case, The Bakery, & the Apartment - Fantastic Beasts Ficlets [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannsleeve/pseuds/shannsleeve
Summary: Sometimes you need a little something sweet to get by.





	The Sugar Bowl

_Ping. Ping. Ping._

The patter of raindrops on the rusty old fire-escape outside their third story window. The incessant dripping of the leaky tap in the bathroom down the hall. Those were the usual sounds, the ones that played on a loop day after day, year after year. But today, those sounds were silent.

_Ping._

_Ping._

“ _Fill the bowl to the brim. Work together before the light dims_.” Her fingertips lightly brushed the rim of the dish at the center of the table. It was empty, save for five little, crystalized cubes that rolled to a stop at its center. This was the start to a game they played every Monday morning after the groceries for the week arrived. She dropped her grey wool coat onto the tabletop as she slid into her seat.

_Ping. Ping. Ping._

“Takin’ time off again today, Teen?” Her tone was soft, her voice light but gravelly with sleep. She knew it was too early for questions, but she couldn’t stop herself from asking. It had already been three days.

_Ping._

_Ping_.

“No. I’m goin’ in.” Tina winced. This was the third time her favorite cup of black coffee tasted like grime. Glancing at her watch, she noticed that she was an hour ahead of schedule. Again. “Madam…Madam Picquery asked me to finalize the paperwork.”

_Ping. Ping. Ping._

“That seems a bit cruel, don’cha think?” Queenie stroked the handle of her coffee mug with her free hand. It was once a brilliant, scintillating pink with tiny golden birds flitting along the sides. Now, after many, many years of use, it was worn and pale. Still, it was a keepsake. It wouldn’t do for the set to be incomplete.

_Ping._

_Ping._

“It’s protocol, Queenie.” She avoided the obvious insinuation. With a sigh, she tucked an errant curl behind her ear. “Besides, we all need to do things we wish we didn’t have to.” Another sip. More wincing. More grime. More wishing that the time would pass quicker. Or, better yet, stop altogether.

_Ping. Ping. Ping._

“How many times are you gonna beat around the bush?” She was irritated now. All the things her sister refused to say bounced around in her head, taunting her. Her irritation turned to anger as the ghost of bitter coffee graced her tongue. “ _Porpentina_. Stop sipping that sludge. Drop a cube in your mug or stick one in your mouth already! You know I hate the taste.”

_Ping._

_Ping._

“But we aren’t finished playing yet.” Tina’s hand hovered over the open box labelled _Chelsea Market Sugar Company_ that lay between her plate of toast and her sister’s bowl of oatmeal. She had to admit, she was tempted by the suggestion. To placate her craving, she brought a crystal-coated finger to her lips and licked it clean. “Unless, you wanna forfeit.”

“No, we aren’t. And no, I’m not forfeiting.” Queenie reached into the box and gathered a handful of the precious little cubes. “But the bowl’s filled, just like she’d want.” The warmth of her palm melted some of the crystals, making them stick to one another and her skin. “And you need a walk to clear your head, just like he’d say.”

“Queenie, I don’t—“ She balked as a sticky, partially melted cube was tucked between her thumb and forefinger. Her eyes watered as she rolled it around between her fingers. She could almost feel the sweetness and the comfort. _Her_ sweetness. _His_ comfort.

“You do.” She gestured to the cube in her sister’s hand. “Now eat that and go down to the Park. It should still be pretty empty.”

She pouted like a petulant child before grudgingly placing the sugar cube on her tongue. “Sometimes you sound just like Pop when he caught us with the cocoa tin.” A shiver of delight raced up her spine as the confection melted away.

_Ping. Ping. Ping._

“And sometimes you’re just like Mama when she’d bring these home.” She gave a little huff as she watched her sister pop another sugar cube into her mouth. She brushed the remaining crystals from her palm into her tea. Mornings like this called for something a little sweeter to get by.

_Ping._

_Ping._

“That was the last one, I promise!” Tina hastily jumped to her feet as Queenie swatted her hand away from the mouth of the box. She grabbed her coat, swung it about her shoulders, and rushed to the door. She reached for the handle and froze. _What if this is it? My career is done._

_Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping._

“How about one to go?” Queenie appeared at her elbow holding up the pink sugar bowl. Just like the mug, faded gold birds chased each other around the rim only to disappear beneath Queenie’s slim fingers.

Tina offered a small, hesitant smile as she plucked two cubes from the bowl.

“It’s gonna be fine, honey. Just give it time.” She smirked. “ ‘sides, you know it’ll be just the berries to work together!”

Tina rolled her eyes and allowed her sister to place a quick kiss on her cheek. As she pushed the door open, she popped one of the cubes into her mouth and dropped the other back into the bowl.

_Ping._


End file.
